1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing control method, and the like.
2. Related Art
In printing apparatuses that discharge ink to form an image, bleeding, unevenness, strike-through, or the like occurs depending on an ink discharge amount (ejection amount) with respect to a medium such as paper, which may degrade printing quality. In addition, when an ink discharge amount is excessively limited, an image with vivid colors and high density cannot be printed, and a reproduction range of colors capable of being expressed by the printing apparatus is narrowed, thereby allowing a high-quality image not to be printed.
Hitherto, there has been known a printing apparatus that sets a limit value of an ink discharge amount in order to expand a color reproduction range as wide as possible so as not to cause such a degradation of printing quality (see, for example, JP-A-2012-158059).
In the printing apparatus disclosed in JPA-2012-158059, a limit value is set in advance in a color variable table in which color data of image data is converted into an ink ejection amount, and an ink discharge amount is controlled so as not to exceed the limit value.
Incidentally, in the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-158059 mentioned above, since a limit value described in advance in a color variable table is used, it is possible to cope with only media and operation conditions which are set in advance. For example, since an appropriate limit value cannot be set with respect to a medium which is not recorded in the color variable table, there is a problem in that a high-quality image cannot be formed.